crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Account of Sightings
Excerpts from Daily Times local newspaper. October 21, 2011 Unknown murderer still missing. Local civilians still reporting numerous killings. Most cases include a body stripped of all flesh and left mauled. Everyone who has spotted the killer has been killed shortly after. After a month of mass killings, a sixteen-year-old girl named Jenifer Alexandra has survived one of these attacks and tells her story to the local newspaper: "I was just sitting in my living room watching TV that night, when I heard a strange noise. I was the only one awake and the clock read 12:04 AM. The noise came down from the hallway near the bedroom of my little brother. I got up and walked down the dark hallway, and came to my brother's door. When I opened it, all I saw was a black room with slight light shining from the window. I heard a strange cry from my brother's bed so I glanced over in that direction. A flash of lightning from the rainstorm came nearly as soon as I saw it. A tall, thin figure--standing beside my brother's bed. It wore a long black cloak and a hood like a reaper. I nearly screamed, in fact I think I did. The figure turned its head and looked at me. I saw eyes, big, white eyes slightly smaller than baseballs. They didn't have pupils and black shadows radiated outward from them across the face. The man's skin was a sickly gray and he had a long lip-less smile. His mouth was covered in blood and more was oozing out of his mouth at a slow rate. I began to wonder if he had a bag full of blood inside his mouth. He just kept smiling... He had a hideous red smile. He didn't have a nose or even ears. He lifted a finger to his mouth and without moving his lips he gave out an eerie "shhh..." I screamed. That's when I ran back to my parents' bedroom, banging the door open as it hit the wall violently. When I came to them... it was too late. They were mauled, their bodies ripped apart and shredded all over the room... All that was left were some bones and some blood. I screamed even more, and I started crying. When I came back to my brother's bedroom the figure was gone. I rushed to my brother on the bed to see if he was still okay. He sat up and did a "shhh" motion as well. Something was wrong with him. His eyes didn't look quite right. They were bright blue for one, regularly they were green. But it wasn't just the color of them. Something about them, made my heart skip beats. They way they moved, they wobbled. He just kept starring at me. I turned around to go get a phone to call the police, but the figure was standing at the doorway. He tried to talk, but his lips didn't move. He said my name, his voice was like a whisper. It was the scariest thing I'd heard in my entire life. That voice still haunts me and I'll never forget what it sounds like. He had a voice, but it wasn't human. He had a mouth, but it didn't move. His voice was warped and distorted. It sounded almost like a few people all talking at once, some angrily and some softly. It sounded like it was mixed in with computerized glitch noises. He told me he knew who I was and who my family members were. He knew my brother and they were apparently both friends. He told me that my brother offered him our parents and now my brother was going to go with him. I asked him, "Why?" with a terrible stutter of fear. He was a horrendous sight and I could barely stand in his presense. He told me I'd only know when he came back. He told me I would see him again. Somehow, he disappeared and so did my brother. I never saw him again and to this day, I sleep with a gun." Jenifer now lives with her grandparents and is the first to have survived the killer's attacks. Police are still trying to figure out exactly what happened. Jenifer's descriptions of her encounter have been looked over, many investigators claiming that she could be insane. However everyone is quite aware that something did happen to her that night since bodies were indeed found in her parent's bedroom on the night of the attack and her brother Jonathan, was nowhere to be found. _____________________________________________________________________________ April 8, 2012 69-year-old Neil Warn was found dead in his house on Monday. The body was stripped of all flesh and mauled. All that was left were bones and a bit of blood. Due to similar cases police have predicted that this could be the doing of the still uncaught mass killer. Just three days earlier Jenifer Alexandra, the surviving victim of the last flesh-stripping attack was found dead in her grandparent's back yard. Police say she had walked out in the middle of the night and somehow died. Her head was found completely twisted around. Investigators are trying to figure out if these two events are related in any way. Two pieces of paper were found on the table next to where the body of Mr. Warn was found. One of them stated his wills, and the other was a letter. The family of the victim has allowed public release of said letter: "I know he's coming soon. The last time I saw him, I was just a little boy playing in the swamp. I was lucky to have survived then. I'm sorry to leave like this. I apologize to my family, I should have told them sooner. There is a note in a locked chest in my closer for them to read. It will explain everything. The key to the chest is in my bedroom on my lamp stand. I know he'll be here. He told me it would be when I was about six decades older. I was nine then. He was nice to me then, but he wasn't a friend. He walked like a man, yet I knew even then that he wasn't one. The way he moved was menacing. Now I wait for him. He's coming, I know he's coming soon. Goodbye my family, I love you all and I'm afraid this is the end for me. I hope to see you soon." Police investigators found the note inside the wooden chest in Mr. Warn's room. The family has not slated it for public release. Category:Memes Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Dismemberment Category:Diary/Journal